How it All Started
by xxxxFrostbitexxxx
Summary: Jack was 5 years old when he had to watch his birth-father get killed right before his eyes. He was 5 years old when he lost some faith in the guardians. But he was also 5 years old when he met a girl who has never felt that feeling, but completely understands. He was 5 years old when he met his best friend, Crystal, who helped him through all the pain and suffering...So, enjoy!


**I ONLY OWN LYNETTE! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG!  
**

* * *

**JACK POV**

How could this have happened to me? I'm only 5! I barely even know what is happening. All I know is that my father was killed...and I had to watch it all happen right before my eyes. The image of him getting killed is burned into my brain, and I can't get it out.

But that was 1 week ago, and I haven't spoken to anyone except my mom. Everyone's saying that I'm just overreacting but I'm not. How would they feel if they had to watch their dad get killed right in front of you? The one they were closest to the most. My dad and I had the best relationship. He would take me fishing but we would always end up hunting for trolls. According to him, they're the one that steals everybody's left socks.

He was the one I turned to when I was scared, confused, or when I had a nightmare. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even believe in the guardians. He told me that they will protect us even if they have to give their lives for us. I don't blame them for my dad dieing. After all, they are only meant to protect the children**(Remember, he's 5.)**. Though there's one thing that I don't get, why didn't they save me from getting hurt? No, that was my dads job. He took the impact for me. I would be dead if it wasn't for him.

Nobody knows what happened. They try to coax it out of me. No, not coax. _Force. _But I'm just not ready to talk about it. I don't even wanna talk. If I do talk ,they'll pound me with questions. They call me mute and a wimp. But I'm really just scared, frightened, on the verge of tears every day, I'm even still in shock! Every time they try to force it out of me, I run to a special cave that only my dad and I know of. He went to it when he was a teenager. I've been going to it with him for a year. We even have weapons pinned up on the wall.

_"Come here if you ever need help or you are scared. I'll help you through it all." _His voice echoed in my head. I just wanted to see him again.

The only person that's not trying to force it out of me if my mom, Lynette. She somewhat knows what I'm talking about. She lost her husband. She's been staying inside for the whole week. Can't blame her. If we even take one step outside, we'll be swarmed by the people of the village. When I do go outside, which is to go to the cave, I sneak out through the window and through the woods.

I know it's not my fault. My dad taught me that if something like this happens, that it's never my fault. It's that jerks fault.

Easter is tomorrow. Every EasterEve the village has a little ceremony to celebrate it. I don't wanna go. Daddy would always carry me on his back on the way there while mum held the lantern, considering it was always late when we went out. It all went the same way, we would go there, have fun, eat, maybe dance a little(I would always dance with my mom.), and then we would go home with me sleeping in daddy's arms. And I wouldn't trade that for the world. But now it's never going to happen again. Easter was always my favorite Holiday. Right next to Christmas. Dad would wake me up early so we could go see where the eggs are before everybody wakes up. Okay, so maybe we would cheat a little...And maybe I would be the one to wake him up...

_Flashback- Jack is 4_

_I tried to stay quiet_ _as I tumbled through the house_, _trying to find my parents bedroom. I always end up __getting lost._ _I looked around, confuzzled, while I clutched my stuffed rabbit. Why do we have to have a big house? Or am I just small?_ _I bet that the house is big. Daddy always says that I'm getting bigger everyday. So I CAN'T be_ _small_**(Don't you just ****LOVE little, naïve, ****Jack?)**.

_Finally I found it! __I ran towards them, tripped, but kept running. I looked over the bed and saw Daddy's back. I reached my arm up gently shook him._

_"Daddy? Wake up!" I whispered/yelled. He groaned and turned over to look at me._

_"What is it, Jackson?" He's the ONLY one who can call me that. If anybody else does, they get a snowball to the face. He took a look at my mischievous smile and scooted back a little bit, a little worried. He knows me so well._

"_Daddy, do you remember what today is?" I asked. I know he didn't forget. He just pretends. We were best friends so we know each other like the back of our own hands. I was the peanut butter __to his jelly. The left to his right. The Bunny to his Easter. The Tooth to his fairy. The sand to his dream. The candy to his cane! Ooh that sounds good! I wonder if we can get one on the way_ out(Naïve!")...

_"Ummm Valentines day?" I shook my head and quietly giggled_**(He miggled. Man/giggle.)**_._

_"Christmas?" I shook my head, again._

_"Thanksgiving?" I shook my head._

_"Am I close?"_

_I shrugged, "It's my favorite Holiday and it involves with a bunny rabbit." In an instant, he jumped off the bed and instantly threw me over his shoulder. It took all I had to not burst out laughing._

_"Aw, Jackson. How could you think I would forget? I'm hurt." He faked being hurt._

_"Daddy, shush! You're gonna wake up mommy!" He put me down. I looked over to mommy and saw that she was still asleep. I started walking to the door and I motioned for daddy to follow. We were half-way out of of room when..._

_"Boys." Mommy smirked as she sat up on the bed. Daddy and I both turned around and smiled sheepishly. She gave a warm smile, "If you're gonna go out, at least put a shirt on." We both looked down and saw that we weren't wearing a shirt. I'm not? I could've swore I put one on..._

_"You are a thief of fun." Daddy and I said at the same time._

* * *

_"Daddy! I found one!" I exclaimed as I looked under a bush._

_"That's great, Jackson! Now where are you...? I reached under the bush and tried to reach the egg. Couldn't reach it. I scooted closer to the bush and tried again. I didn't feel the egg...Instead I felt something furry on my hand. Furry? What kind of eggs are these? I gasped and immediately jumped away. I heard another gasp. I looked up and saw a large Rabbit_**(He's 4 years old. He knows better.)**. _A large Bunny...Eggs on his belt...His paw was on the egg...That only means..._

_"You're the Easter Bunny!" He smiled at me and nodded. I just stared up at him, astonished, but I managed a little laugh. He wasn't at all what I expected. He was 10 times cooler! He was huge and he had boomerangs! Whatever boomerangs are!_

_"That's righ' ya' little anklebiter." He ruffled my hair and knelt down to my level, "Now what's your name?"_

_"Jack Frost." I said, softly._

"_Well, Jack. Here." He took an egg off of his belt and put it on the ground. Woah! It started walking! I laughed._

_"That's so cool! How did you do that?"_

_"Magic of the universe, Frostie." I laughed at the nickname and started chasing the egg. I heard a chuckle from behind me. I was about to catch the egg but then I tripped, being the clumsy little boy I am. Bunny hopped over and helped me back up._

_"Easy, there. Here." He snapped his fingers and the egg appeared right in front of me. I caught it before it could run away. I miggled. I let it go and it ran away._

_"I gotta go, little frost. Don't stop believing." Then he was gone. I gasped as I realized what just happened. I met the Easter Bunny. Out of all the people in the world, I found him. I laughed. Forgetting about the egg, I quickly ran to find my dad to tell him what happened..._

Flashback ended

I quietly started to cry as I recalled the memory. When I found my dad, I literally jumped into his arms and told him about it. I really miss him.

I looked out my window and saw people getting ready for the gathering. I wonder if mommy's going? As if on cue, my mom quietly opened my door and stepped inside.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked. Am I okay? Is she serious?

"N-no I-I'm not okay. D-d-d-daddy's dead! Gone! H-h-how can I b-be okay?" I cried. I took my pillow and screamed into it. It was almost as big as me. That's one big pillow**(Actually, he's just small. XD ~Scarlett)** She came over and sat down on my bed. She picked me up and held me as I cried into her chest.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's gonna turn out just fine. Trust me. I know what you and your dad had was special and you miss it, but it is what it is. You can't change that." THAT just made me cry harder! Mommy winced, "I am NOT good at this." She mumbled. No, you are not, dear mother.

"A-any H-H-HELPFUL advice?" I cried. She sighed. To my surprise, she started singing.

_When you think_  
_Hope is lost_  
_And giving up_  
_is all you got_  
_Blue turns Black_  
_Your confidence is cracked_  
_There seems no turning back from here_

I looked up at her and smiled, though I was still crying. She just hugged me closer. I nuzzled my head into her dark brown hair.

_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_  
_While the holiest stars can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_  
_That's what turns the wrong so right_  
_That's when you can't give up on the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_  
_That's when the loneliness goes away_  
_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_  
_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

_When your feet, are made of stone  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars, it's straight up the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun  
Let's not let their anger get us lost  
And the need to be right cause us way too high costs_

I gripped onto her, trying to control myself and stop crying.

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_  
_That's what turns the wrong so right_  
_That's when you can't give up on the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_  
_That's when the loneliness goes away_  
_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_  
_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

She stopped to catch her breath. I smiled at her. She started singing again.

_Deep breath, take it on the chin_  
_But don't forget to let the love back in  
_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light_  
_That's what turns the wrong so right_  
_That's when you can't give up on the fight_

I took a deep breath and joined her in her song.

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_  
_That's when the loneliness goes away_  
_That's when you gotta be strong tonight_  
_Only love can build us a bridge of light_

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Just because Daddy's gone, that doesn't mean that its the end of the world. It may feel like it, but it's not. I promise. You have to trust me on that. Do you trust me?" She giggled and started tickling me. I laughed. She kept chanting, "Huh? Do you trust me? I can't hear you!" She knows all my ticklish spots. Just because I was a daddy's boy, that doesn't mean that I don't have a connection with my mom too.

"Y-y-yes I t-tr-trust you!" I miggled. She laughed and stopped. She was the only person I still talk to.

"Jack, do you wanna go to the ceremony, or do you wanna wait another year? It's up to you." I instantly fell silent. Should I go? I should move on...But not this soon. Plus, people will trample me with questions. It will NEVER be the same again. I shook my head.

"I don't wanna go. I'm scared." Mommy nodded in understanding. I crawled out from her lap and ducked under the bed. I took out a book that wasn't even a book. It was more of a book with pictures taped on the pages. I sat down next to her and gave it to her.

"What is this?" She asked.

I pointed to the cover and it had a piece of paper on it that said, "Jack and Daddy's Magical Adventures...Mommy too, sometimes" Under it was a picture of me and my dad that I drew.

"Can we look at this instead?" I asked softly. She nodded and opened the book. The first page of it had a picture of me, daddy, and mommy all holding hands. She smiled.

"Did you draw this?" I nodded.

For the rest of the night we just looked at all the pictures that my daddy and I drew.

But if there's one thing that I learned from my dads death, it's that when I think that all hope is lost, or my confidence is cracked, that all i need to do is build a bridge of light and everything will be fine.

* * *

How'd ya' like it? Tell me in the reviews! Also, NOW YOU KNOW WHY JACK DOESN'T LIKE BEING CALLED BY HIS FULL NAME IN MY STORY 'LOVE NEVER DIES' If you haven't read that, read it or you might get confused in later chapters. I don't know yet. The next chapter is called 'Ohana' keep an eye out for it! It has Crystal in it for all my 'Love Never Dies' fans!

REVIEW!


End file.
